


Burning Passion

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auror Granger follows a lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swissmarg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=swissmarg).



> Written on 28 May 2012 in response to [swissmarg](http://swissmarg.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Hermione, Severus, and Mrs Zabini (wildcard genre): fire slug slime, Endless Ointment of Magic, and the Staff and Wand_.

The Staff and Wand was an establishment for wizards seeking the company of wizards, which made it difficult for Hermione to seek answers there. Fortunately, Snape owed her a favour.

"What took you so long?"

Snape handed her a phial. "You're welcome."

"Is it evidence?"

"It's a processed form of fire slug slime, and Newt Scamander agrees with your theory that it could have been mixed with Endless Ointment of Magic to produce the unfortunate effect."

"Turning a poor man to ash isn't an 'unfortunate effect'. It's murder."

"Agreed, and for Mrs Zabini, it's a rather efficient method of divorce."


End file.
